It's Later
by Priestess Minerva
Summary: The Gundam boys get drunk and one of Wufei's secrets in revealed. Now Duo won't leave him alone about it! - yaoi bits


HEAD  
TITLEIt's Later!  
/TITLE  
/HEAD  
BODY  
  
PIn the distant future, the world is torn apart by war and cruelty. The only hope is five young pilots who, with their mecha fighting suit Gundams, can return our world to peace once more!  
PBut...sometimes there just isn't any fighting to be done. And the only thing left to to pass the time is getting drunk outta your mind.  
PWhich was exactly what our heros were doing....  
PI never... Duo began, looking around his comrades, his eyes finally resting on Quatre, have been mistaken for one of my sisters by her blind date.  
PThe blond Arabian sighed, downing his shot of scotch. Duo, you promised not to tell.  
PI lied, the pilot of Shinigami smiled drunkenly.  
P(Author's note: They're playing I Never'. It's a drinking game I picked up from a fic somewhere. Thanks to whoever thought it up ^_^)  
PTrowa, he's picking on me, Quatre whined, snugging closer to his tall lover.  
PThe pilot of HeavyArms wrapped a protective arm around him. leave him alone Duo.  
PAw, you guys just can't take a joke, the braided boy pouted.  
PHeero Yuy rolled his cobalt eyes in annoyance. It's your turn anyway Trowa.  
P Trowa sat back on the couch trying to think of a good comeback. Which was not easy to do with a drunken Quatre rubbing against his chest like a kitten.  
PI never...lost anything in my own hair.  
PIt was only a little hairbrush! Duo complained. I found it eventual...oww!  
PDuo, just drink. Heero kept a firm grip on the other boy's braid.  
POk, ok!  
PThe Japanese pilot released his hair as the American swallowed his scotch.  
PJeez Heero, where'd you get this stuff? Duo wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. It's like a kick in the arse!  
P(Note: He's too drunk to say A$$ ^_~)  
PDon't ask me. Wufei brought it.  
PThe Chinese pilot looked up from staring at a spot in the carpet. You just said get scotch. It's not that strong.  
PYou're only saying that cause ya haven't drunk as much as the rest of us, Duo whined.  
PThat is because I haven't done as many embarrassing things as you, Duo. A smirk crossed the fair-skinned boy's face.  
PThe braided bish jetted out his lower lip in an exaggerated pout.   
PThe smirk of Wufei's face only widened. I believe it is Quatre's turn.  
P  
P  
P  
PSaid blond was fast asleep, using Trowa's sweater-clad chest as a pillow.  
PTrowa stroked long fingers through his little one's hair affectionately. Never could hold his liquor.  
POoo...kay, guess that means Heero goes next. Duo leaned back in his chair, arms resting behind his head. Hopefully, Heero wouldn't think of something to embarrass him as much as Quatre would have. Unless of course, Heero was trying to get him drunken into unconsciousness so he could drag him off the their room and....  
P(iAuthor interrupts Duo's thoughts to keep this fic under an R' rating/i)  
PI never... Heero began, deep in thought. IAck...can't think of anything...must not fail mission...damn, where's my self-destruct device...grr...think, think..../i  
PThe other three remaining pilots (remaining conscious that is) just started at him, half expecting stream to come out of his ears any second.  
PGot it! Heero finally shouted.  
P Trowa put one long finger to his lips, nodding towards the still sleeping Quatre.  
P the Japanese pilot muttered halfheartedly before continuing. I never...got a tattoo.  
PIt was the best he could come up with in his half drunken state. He knew Duo didn't have any, Quatre likely didn't either, Trowa maybe....  
PBut he was as surprised as the others when Wufei alone picked up his shot glass and swallowed the strong liquor down.  
PiMission accomplished,/i thought Heero satisfied.  
PTrowa remained stone-face.  
PAnd Duo...  
PWoah! Wu-man has a tattoo?!!  
P Quatre blinked sleepily. What'd I miss?  
PNothing earth shattering, Trowa replied, picking up his lover gently as he stood. But I ought to get you to bed little one.  
PMm huh. The Arabian wrapped his arms around the tall boy's neck in agreement.  
PGood night everyone, said Trowa quietly as he carried Quatre off to their room.  
P Heero muttered back.  
PDuo, on the other hand, was to busy badgering Wufei.  
PYou have a tattoo and you never Told us?!  
PYou never asked.  
PThe American boy thought about this for a moment. Actually, it was a pretty good explanation. Can I see?  
P  
P  
PAbsolutely not!  
PWill you at least tell me where it is?!  
P  
PWhen later?  
PMuch later.  
PWhy not now?  
PBecause you seem to already have plans.  
P Duo looked up to see Heero standing over him, a mischievous smile on his normally cold features.   
PAnd with that, Duo was promptly dragged into the boy's shared room, Heero locking the door after them.  
P(Author's note: So much for trying to write a clean fic)  
P(Duo's Note: I think you gave that up when you started writing)  
P(Author's note: Would you be quiet baka! I'm trying to write here)  
P(Duo's Note: Wasn't this suppose to be a short story? It's getting long)  
P(Author's note: That's because you won't shut up! ipulls out deadly book of sonnets/i)  
P(Duo's Note: Gomen! Gomen!)  
P(Author's note: Finally...now where was I?)  
PWufei just shook his head. He would have to tell Duo eventually he supposed....  
PBut right now, there was no sense in letting what was left of their bottle of scotch go to waste.....  
HR  
P3 months later...  
PIt's later!  
P Wufei looked up from where he was sabotaging some important OZ files.  
PYou said you'd tell me where your tattoo was later...remember? Duo grinned.  
PWe're in the middle of a mission, not now!  
PBut it's later.  
PI meant later than this!  
P  
HR  
PAnother few months later...  
P  
P  
PCome on!  
P  
PPretty please with a cheery on top?  
PGive it up Duo...later.  
HR  
PAnd a few more months...  
PPlease Please Please Pleeeeeease!!  
PNo Duo.  
PWon't you at least tell me what it's of?  
PWufei sighed in defeat.   
P  
PIt's of Nataku.  
PYou mean your Shenlong?  
P  
PYou have a tattoo of your Gundam?!  
P  
PI wanna see!  
PDon't push it Duo.  
HR  
PSome months later still...(my, how time flys)  
P Isn't this later?  
PNot yet.  
PIt's been almost a year!  
PPatience Duo.  
PThis is so unfair!!  
HR  
PAfter the war...  
PThe battle for freedom was over at last. Peace had been restored to the colonies and the Gundam pilots could at least lead normal Lives.  
P  
P The boy, now almost a man, turned to his former comrade in arms.  
PWufei grinned. It's later.  
PDuo's face lit up. You're gonna tell me?!  
PI'm going to show you.  
PAnd with that, Wufei turned around, undoing the belt on his pants and pulling them down along with his boxers to reveal....  
P Duo's eyes grew huge as he fell over.  
PThere, plain as day, on Wufei's left butt cheek was detailed picture of Shenlong.  
PThe Chinese pilot smirked down at this almost comatose friend. Guess it's true what they say...it's all about location.  
PThe End   
PObvious pun intended ^_^  
HR  
PWufei Ahh! Women, have you no honor??!!  
PMJ Uh...ithinks/i no ^_^  
PWufei Why must you torture me like this?  
PMJ Cause you're so kawaii! iglomps him/i  
PWufei Ahh! Get her off! Get her off!!!  
PMJ ^____^  



End file.
